The Unchosen Path II
by WindEmpress
Summary: (I do NOT like to write crossovers, but its necessary for this long story.) YYH &IY Alexia and Angel have become stronger and are found to be wanted by Spirit World. Oh, no! They're going to jail! NOT!
1. Unusual Thief

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, because I DON'T!

_**The Unchosen Path II**_

_**Chapter 1: Unusual Thief**_

_**WindEmpress: I'm not very good at cross-over anime, so this may not sound like a good story, but its-  
**__**Firestar: Perverted!  
**__**WindEmpress: No . . . When did you show up?  
Firestar: Oh, I just pop up every now and then.  
**__**WindEmpress: More like always  
**_**_Firestar: L You don't love me no more . . .  
_**_**WindEmpress- Don't start it!  
**__**Firestar: Hiei had sex with Leanna!  
**__**Hiei: What did you say?  
**__**Firestar: AHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR MY LIFE!  
**__**WindEmpress: Anyway, while she causes trouble-  
**__**Firestar: DO NOT!  
**__**WindEmpress o-O I'll start the story . . . **_

* * *

"Yusuke, this is an important mission," Koenma said in his teenager form in Yusuke Urameshi's apartment.

"What could be more important than relaxing?" Yusuke asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"A lot!" Botan said pushing Yusuke's chair onto the ground.

"I could have died . . . Again from that!" he said getting up from the ground.

"Like it matters to you!"

"Botan!" Koenma said trying to get everyone's attention again.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind filling everyone in?" Koenma said walking towards the corner.

Botan smiled. "Ye . . . Yes, Lord Koenma." She stepped towards the group and laid down two files. "This case has to be handled with extreme care other wise we could lose more than one life."

Hiei looked down at the files, then towards Botan. "What's so bad about that?"

(Background: BOOM! Firestar: OWW! WindEmpress: That looked like it hurt . . .) Everyone looked at him, but no one bothered to answer his question. Hiei leaned back into the shadows against the wall.

"Well . . . Its an odd case . . ."

The black falcon flew into the air on its fourth time for patrol. Nothing had happened the past few weeks since the last night of the full moon.

_At least nothing's here to do harm . . ._ the falcon thought. It soared higher into the air and circled the area in the currents. It was about to fly away when it spotted movement within the forest: four humans walking together looking for something. Closing its wings for more speed, it descended at top speeds and let out a screeching caw.

"Damn, must they be so loud? Stupid birds . . ." Yusuke said plugging his ears.

"Don't be fooled, Yusuke," Kurama said as he tried to block out the sound, "That's no ordinary falcon."

"How can you be so sure?" Hiei asked as he tried to evade the sound.

Out of nowhere, two white tigers leaped from the forest.

"Crap! As if things couldn't get worse!" Yusuke said as a tiger went for him.

Kuwabara tried to hit the tiger that went for Yusuke, but the second head-butted him in his back, causing him to fall forward.

A black wolf raced from the forest and pounced on Hiei, who dissolved before the wolf could bite him. The wolf turned back and raced after Hiei as he drew his sword. "What kind of animals are these?"

A second wolf raced from the forest, this time a gray wolf, and went at Kurama. He drew his rose whip and wrapped it around its neck, but a flame engulfed it before he could blink. _What sort of creatures are these!_ The wolf growled and stopped in front of him. It howled to the moon and leaped into the tree changing to the black falcon. The other wolf and the two tigers disappeared back into the forest.

"Oww . . ." Kuwabara said standing up.

"What was that?" Yusuke said as he watched the bird fly into the sky.

Kurama watched the bird fly away for a minute when he realized what it was. "I've got the feeling that we're dealing with shape-shifters and demons."

"What?" the other three said at the same time.

* * *

Rin raced around the area that the group was stationed at with a white wolf slowly chasing her. "You can't catch me!" she said as she passed by it. She passed by a white tiger who followed the girl with her eyes. 

"I'm gonna get you!" the wolf said

"You can't get me!"

The wolf pounced, but intentionally missed. "Aww . . . She got away . . ."

Inuyasha growled. "Where are they? They said that they're patrols wouldn't take long."

Sango looked up at Inuyasha. "You were the one who let them go. Its pointless to have a patrol if you keep complaining about it."

"Well, I could have finished it in a few seconds!"

"Then why didn't you go with them?" Kagome asked as she worked on her Chemistry homework.

Inuyasha kept silent and watched the three girls. It had been a month since they had taken them from their nightmare. They had gained new abilities and had become more agile and versatile in their new surroundings. Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the tree in thought.

A distance off, they heard shuffling of others approaching.

"Somebody approaches," Miroku said as he picked up his staff.

A black bird flew towards the ground and shifted to a young female. Three more appeared after the first.

"About time! I was thinking that you'd gotten lost."

"Ha, ha, funny, funny," said Ken'oshi as she walked towards them.

The girl that had shifted from the falcon fell to her knees and put her hand to the back of her neck. "Oww . . ."

"Aris?" Tsuki said as she took a hesitant step towards her.

Sifa moved over to her faster than anyone could think. "What in the heck did you do? We were barely attacked!"

"You weren't, but I was."

"Well!"

Aris kept silent.

"I hate the fact that you're silent."

Miroku walked over towards Aris. (WindEmpress Firestar: Oh, no . . .) Rin, Angel, and Alexia stopped running around and watched the two. Angel knew what was to come and told Rin to go pick some berries.

"How do you think she'll react?" Alexia asked.

"Do I look like I would know?"

"Well, you created her!"

"I know it's a critical moment, but I must ask . . . Would you consider bearing my children?"

Aris' eyes went wide.

_SLAP!_

Alexia and Angel opened their eyes and saw a red mark on Miroku's face. "Did she just hit him?" Alexia asked.

"No," Tsuki said.

Sifa was standing up facing Miroku. "Does she look like she's in the mood to answer stupid questions like that! Besides, she's already taken!"

"WHAT?" Aris said standing up. At that moment, her wound hurt her neck.

"Oops . . . I didn't say anything. . ." Sifa said.

"Who would _that _be?"

"Hello! You're with him the entire time, you should know! Or are you cheating?"

"What!" Aris said with surprise.

"I never knew you to be the two-timing kind."

"I-"

"You should see Inuyasha; he's always two-timing," Shippo said as he walked passed Inuyasha.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha said hitting him.

"OWW! That hurt!"

Angel and Alexia watched each of them talk back and forth, both having a confused face on them. Both of them had noticed that the winds had shifted a lot lately; which they figured was a bad omen.

"I'm back!" Rin said carrying a hand full of berries.

Angel jumped. "Uh . . . Over this way, Rin," she said as she moved towards the back of the trees. They sat down and relaxed. Both girls shifted back to their human states and took a deep breath, but Angel scented something in the distance moving closer. "Alexia," Angel whispered to her

"What?"

"Go to Inuyasha and tell him that there's an odd scent moving towards us. Take Rin with you."

"And what are you going to do!"

Angel smiled. "I'm going to see who, or what, it is." At that, she shifted back to her wolf form and stealthily moved towards the scent.

"Where's Lady Angel going, Lady Alexia?" Rin asked.

"Um-uh . . . Come on, Rin. We have to get back to the others."

"Okay, but-"

"Just follow me."

Rin nodded and followed.

Alexia came back to them and found that they had all settled down. Sifa was putting herbs on Aris' neck muttering a bunch of nonsense, Kagome was still at work on her homework with Shippo watching her, Sango and Miroku were both talking together (angrily, that is), Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree lost in thought, Tsuki and Ken'oshi were having a staring contest, again, and Inuyasha was up in a tree. Alexia ran right into the middle of the area. "I'm disappointed in you, Inuyasha. I can't believe you didn't smell that!"

Inuyasha looked down at her. "What are you talkin' about?"

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you lost your sense of smell."

He leaped out of the tree and in front of her, causing her to jump back five feet. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Angel's smelled something near the forest and told me to tell you."

"And where is she at?"

"Um . . ." Alexia knew Inuyasha would get upset if she told him the truth, but the truth hurts! "She's following the scent."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Angel slowly and cautiously approached the scent she'd found. Her eyes quickly found the source because of the odd assortment of colors. Three stuck out fairly well, but the third hid well because of the cover of night. 

_Wow, this is a weird bunch_, she thought as she watched them. The darker one turned to her direction and watched the area. Angel became stiff and didn't dare breath.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" asked a red headed one. She could catch a faint scent of Aris coming from him.

_So these are the ones they fought!_

"Nothing, but I thought I heard something from that direction."

"Let's go look," said a taller red head.

Angel became rigid and her body refused to move.

"No, its nothing," said the one called Hiei.

The black haired one growled and put his hands behind his head. "How are we supposed to find two freakin' people in such a remote forest?"

"Don't forget the shape-shifters we ran into. The one that I fought was injured badly; following her blood will be easy," Kurama said.

The taller one (WindEmpress: Kuwabara, that is) turned to the other. "How do you know they were girls?"

"The one that shifted to a falcon was easiest to tell because of her mind. It was easy for anyone to tell because an image of her appeared into your mind as soon as she approached."

"What! You mean I went against my own code?"

"They were disguised, so you could not tell," Kurama said.

_Does he mean Aris?_

Again the dark one turned to her.

"Are you sure there isn't anything there, 'cause you keep looking at that area like there's something there," the black haired asked.

In a blink of an eye, Hiei threw his sword at the area that had distracted him. When he was certain that it hadn't hit a tree or the ground, he started towards it. "Now I'm sure."

Kurama looked at Yusuke and followed Hiei. As they moved the brush aside, they found a white wolf with Hiei's sword.

"Well, we found number one," Kuwabara said.

The wolf bared its fangs and growled.

"Ahh! It growled at me."

"For all we know, it might just be a normal wolf, Hiei."

Hiei looked at Kurama. "Oh, no, this one can think much like a human. I don't think ordinary wolves can do that."

Kurama went to touch it, but it snapped at his hand before he was an inch of its fur.

"Not much like a fox, huh Kurama," Kuwabara said.

Kurama kept silent.

Another growl sounded from behind. They all turned and found another black wolf. "Not you again!" Yusuke said.

"Yes, me again!" it said.

"Ahh!"

"It spoke!"

"What are you doing with such a little puppy?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the area.

"What do you think he's doing?" Sifa said in an amused voice.

"Oh, you idiot!" Aris said.

Kurama noticed that Aris had the wounds around her neck. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha said. "Just leave the wolf alone and we'll leave."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that," Hiei said.

While no one paid attention to her, Angel worked the sword out of her shoulder to prepare for her next move.

"Oh, yeah, why can't you? You have a body, get up and MOVE!"

Aris hit her forehead with a sigh.

"I'm just saying the positives"

"Everything you say that's positive comes out negative!"

"These are two ordinary humans who crossed the border line. Isn't that a feat one couldn't accomplish?" Kurama asked.

"What do you care for it?" the black wolf asked.

"Nothing," Hiei said with a shrug.

"Hiei!" Yusuke said.

"You don't know what class they even are. If they are a class S, then they could cause serious problems!" Kurama said.

"Who cares what class they are!" Inuyasha said.

"Hey, I'm classy enough!" Sifa said.

Everyone looked at her but kept silent.

"What?"

Angel slowly back up, with Hiei's sword in her mouth. (WindEmpress: Oddly, she'd forgotten it was still in her mouth and wanted to get away as fast as she could) As she was within fifteen feet from them, she turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Angel!" whispered a voice from beyond.

Angel turned and found Alexia walking towards her.

"What's that in your mouth?"

"Where'd she go?"

Angel's wolf eyes widened.

"My sword's gone!"

"Angel!"

Angel took off as fast as she could through the forest with Alexia following close behind. What Angel did not know was that her blood was leaving a clean trail to follow her.

When she returned to the campsite, everyone stared at her funny. She put the sword down and shifted back to her human form. "That was NOT fun!"

"It doesn't look like it," Ken'oshi said. She walked over to her and cleaned out her wound as Alexia came.

"Hey, you _do _have a heart! I knew I made a heart for you!" Alexia said.

Ken'oshi stopped and looked at Alexia.

"I didn't say anything. . ."

Inuyasha, Aris, Sifa, and Tsuki returned to the others.

"Hopefully you lost them," Ken'oshi said with irritation.

"Of course!" Inuyasha said, "Why do you ask."

"Judging by the item that Angel carried and the way that character reacted and by the amount of blood-"

"What are you saying, Ken'oshi?" Tsuki asked.

"They're going to find us a lot faster than we thought."

"Angel stole something?" Aris asked looking towards the girl. She found the sword in front of her. "How could you?"

"I thought it would make them leave me alone . . . And that _hurt_! They deserve to have their sword stolen! Actually . . . I forgot it was in my mouth and instinct told me to run . . ."

"Angel . . ."

"We should leave as soon as possible," Sesshomaru said standing up, "or do you wish to stay and fight?"

"Don't give them options like that!" Aris said.

"Well, those are the only two choices. . ."

"Oh-"

"Or you could just give up to us," someone said from behind.

"I like that idea!" Alexia said pointing her finger up towards the sky. "Wait . . . Who said that?"

"I did."

Alexia turned and found that Yusuke was the one who had spoken. She slowly started walking away. She moved faster and faster until she was safely behind Angel. "They're scaring me!" She noticed Hiei. "Hey, look! Shorty!" She said pointing towards him.

"What did you call me?"

She shrunk behind Angel. "I didn't say anything . . ."

"What do you want?" Aris asked.

"First, we want Hiei's sword back," Kurama said.

"So he will stop whining about it," Yusuke added.

"What? What is with you humans?" Hiei asked.

"Picking on Shorty," Alexia whispered into Angel's ear causing her to smile.

Aris picked up the sword and handed it to Hiei. "Here, take your sword and be gone."

"I don't leave that easy ," Hiei said taking the sword.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Aris asked.

He pointed towards the two girls. "Those two."

Angel and Alexia opened their eyes wide.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Firestar: (rubs her head) Oww . . . I have scars on top of scars. (realizes what she said) EWWW!  
**__**WindEmpress: We just got over this!  
**__**Firestar: My instinct told me.  
**__**WindEmpress: Instinct is when something tells you to run away from danger.  
**__**Firestar: Dang'it. Too bad my instinct doesn't tell me to run when I need to. I could dodge a LOT of beatings!  
**__**WindEmpress: Hey, look, Hiei's here!  
**__**Firestar: Where!  
**__**WindEmpress: And Broken Neck Woman too!  
**__**Firestar: Where? I want her autograph!  
**__**WindEmpress: O-O She's dead and her hand can't even hold the pencil!  
**__**Firestar: Fine then, tell her to sign with her ectoplasm.  
**__**WindEmpress: O-O **_


	2. As If Things Could Get Worse

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, because I DON'T!

_**The Unchosen Path II**_

_**Chapter 2: As if Things Could Get Worse**_

_**Firestar: I didn't think we'd ever make it THIS far!  
**__**WindEmpress: Well we did, and if you don't cut the act then-  
**__**Firestar: "Nothin' but cowboy boots/ Sexual spirit free!"  
**__**WindEmpress: You're going to die REALLY young!  
**__**Firestar: Oh, now you're a fortune teller?  
**__**WindEmpress: . . .  
**__**Firestar: There was supposed to be a point behind that . . .**_

* * *

"You cannot take them!" Aris said with surprise.

"And why can't we?" Kuwabara asked.

Ken'oshi jumped up. "Because they're our property!"

"EWWWWW!" Alexia said. "I AM NOT!"

Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard her speak. Angel moved five feet from her and didn't dare look at her.

"Are you sure we got the right people?" Yusuke asked as he watched the two.

Botan (Firestar: When did she show up?) flipped through her notes. "They look like the right people . . ."

"They _look_ like the right people?" Hiei asked turning to her with irritation.

"Yeah, 'cause she's all wrong," Kuwabara said.

"I heard that!" Alexia called to him. She moved over to Angel and shrunk behind her back.

"Get away from me you pervert!" Angel said pushing away Alexia and moving back away from her.

"Why do you want them anyway?" Aris asked turning back to the first conversation.

"They are unclassified demons that could become a threat," Botan answered.

"What those two?" Inuyasha asked indicating in Angel and Alexia's direction.

"Yes, those two."

"Is that the only reason?" Aris asked.

"Well . . . Yes . . ."

"First off, both of them are as harmless as a puppy."

"I heard that!" Angel called to her.

"Second, you mean to tell me that you came all this way to find what class they are?"

"Not exactly . . ."

"Then what?"

"Would you stop changing your mind?" Alexia and Angel said at the same time.

"QUIT THAT!" Angel said pointing to Alexia.

"I didn't do anything!"

Angel turned back away from Alexia and kept silent.

"We want to be sure that they don't have anything catastrophic within their power."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "She also wants to know if you'd let us take them for training."

Aris was taken aback. "We'll think it over and get back to you on it. As for the class, I'd have to say the lowest."

"WHAT!" Angel and Alexia said at the same time.

Aris turned to them. "It's not like you have anything of special power."

"I do have something special . . . Never mind," Angel said.

"EWWW!" Alexia said, "THAT'S JUST DISTURBING, ANGEL!"

Angel growled and moved back to Alexia. She hit her in the head as hard as she could. "You pervert! You're already scaring everyone away!"

"I'm not," Alexia said as if nothing had happened.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Angel's head.

"As you can see . . ." Aris said with her eyes closed.

"They're just like humans!" Botan said.

Aris sighed. "Yes, there's a long story behind that."

"We've got the time . . ." Hiei said.

Aris jumped. These people wouldn't let up! "Well . . . Um . . . I don't think you want me to go into detail. I'll just say that-"

"The house was haunted!" Sifa piped.

"Thanks . . ."

"You're welcome!"

"The house?" Yusuke said.

"Yes, the house you rock brained rat!" Ken'oshi said. "They lived in a house, everyone DIED, we saved them, trained them, then you showed up. There's yer darn story!"

Tsuki smiled. Kagome was trying to hold back a bit of laughter in the background.

Aris rolled her eyes and looked back at the others. "Like I said; we'll consider your offering, but I can't promise anything."

"Well then, get back to us on the offering asap," Yusuke said.

"Right . . ."

The group walked away to leave Angel and Alexia lost in confusion. The entire mess was still lingering in their mind from the beginning. As they left, the rest of the group went back to what they had been doing previously.

"Aris . . . I'm confussied . . ." Angel said.

"Confussied?"

"It's confused and frustrated at the same time," Alexia said for Angel.

"Then wouldn't it be confrusted?"

"This is Angel we're talkin' about."

"I always thought that you were the mental one."

"She is, but I'm the one who makes up all the weird words," Angel said happily.

"Angel Language!" Alexia said. She meant it in a bad way . . . And Angel took it that way.

"Shut up, kitty."

"Silence, bitch puppy."

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

"I'm gonna die! Wait . . . Why can't I call you a bitch puppy? You are a female . . . Wolf and you're still young."

"I . . . You . . . That's . . . I'll deal with you later!" Angel said turning away.

Aris shook her head and walked away. Angel was preoccupied with Rin again and Alexia was bothering a frog, who leaped into the air to scare Alexia.

"Angel . . . why did you go hunt them down?" Alexia asked as she followed the frog.

"It could have been a danger, and I was bored." She noticed Alexia following the frog. "Would you leave the poor frog alone! I'm gonna start chasin' you around and see how you like it!"

Alexia sat down, looked at Angel, and gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"You're on!" Alexia said leaping up from the ground. As soon as the words had come out of her mouth, the white wolf was already chasing her. Rin was laughing as Alexia, in her tiger form, ran away from the wolf into a tree.

Alexia hissed, Angel hissed back. Alexia growled, Angel growled back. Alexia meowed, Angel barked, causing Alexia to flinch and nearly fall out of the tree. "Quit cheatin'!"

"I'm not; you're just being stupid again."

Alexia took in another long gasp. "That _hurt_ you know!"

"That was the point," Angel said sitting down. "As long as you're up there, I might as well go to sleep to wait for you to come down, but I won't. Instead, I'll do this!" A flame lit up the branch in which Alexia sat on. The flame grew and turned the spot it burned into ashes; down Alexia fell down and hit the ground.

"CHEATER!"

"You have you're abilities!"

"I . . . I do?"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Duh . . ."

Alexia transformed back to her human form and looked at her hands. "I do . . . MY TURN!" A bunch of water hit Angel in the face, blinding her.

"Unfair advantage!"

"Looks fair to me!" Alexia said charging.

Angel's ear flicked in her direction and leaped into the air as Alexia was about to attack her. Being blind, she fell back down to Earth and landed on Alexia with "oof."

"This is a nice position . . . GET OFF ME!" Alexia said.

"Stop being a pervert!"

"It's my nature!"

Angel got the water out of her eyes and found that everyone was looking at them. "That explains why it suddenly got so quiet . . ."

"What are you mumbling about now? GET OFF OF ME!"

"Flatten your fur and shut up!" Angel said moving off Alexia, but kicked her head as she did, intentionally, of course.

"'Flatten my fur'? What kind of a quote is that?"

"Mine," Tsuki said as she leaned against the tree with her eyes closed.

"Oh yeah . . . In that second chapter . . . Ha ha . . . Funny, funny."

"You just quoted Ken'oshi?" Angel asked.

"That's funny!"

Both of them kept silent for two minutes. Angel started pacing again, like she had two weeks ago when she was in desperate need of destroying. She was usually like that when she was cooped up for too long, thinking deeply, or bored to death. Alexia decided to go tree exploring in the tree she'd been burned out of.

Tsuki noticed Angel's behavior and walked towards her. "Ready for some training?"

Angel's ears pricked up and Alexia dropped down from the tree. _Amazing that they love to learn new moves so much._ Tsuki thought.

"Can we do something more . . . Offensive then defensive? I'm sick of learning how to block," Angel said.

"AHH! Big confusing words hurt my head," Alexia said putting her paws on top of her head.

Tsuki smiled. "Alright . . . How about offensive _and_ defensive?"

Alexia and Angel both blinked.

"How's that?" Angel asked.

Tsuki changed to her black wolf flesh and sat down in front of them. "There will be times when you'll be attacked. You'll have to be able to defend yourself while attacking. Alexia, you want to try first?"

Alexia went stiff and moved back fifteen feet. "NO WAY! LAST TIME YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"Would you stop yelling?" Angel said cocking her head to the left because her ears were hurting from the scream. "I'm sure the dead can even hear you!" She turned to Tsuki and stepped forward. "I'll go."

Tsuki nodded. Both moved to their attacking position and circled each other. Teeth bared and hackles up; they stared and moved around each other. Tsuki suddenly leaped at Angel with blinding speed. Angel only had two seconds to think of her move. She moved to the left and sank her teeth into Tsuki's scruff. But Tsuki had seen it coming, since it was a move Angel used a lot, and bumped her to the right knocking Angel to the ground; she lost.

"You've really got to stop using that move," Tsuki said sitting back down.

"It's the only move I know."

"Then here's a new one." She looked at Alexia, who leaped up.

"You're not using me!"

"I was making sure you were paying attention."

"Oh . . ."

She turned back to Angel. "Attack me."

Angel obeyed and attacked Tsuki. She let herself receive the blow of Angel's head-butt, but thrust Angel off with her back legs, then leaped at her. "That's one way."

"Could we have a mock battle instead?" Angel asked. _I learn much better if I actually fight, not teach like this. Ahh! This confusses me!_

(Firestar: Remember what happened in the last story, stupid? WindEmpress: She doesn't care, besides, they have a bit more experience.) Tsuki looked at Angel with concern. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, hit me with all you've got. I'll fight back with as much as I know."

"SUICIDE! ANGEL'S TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Alexia yelled.

"Stop yelling! I swear my ears are bleeding because of your screaming," Angel said putting her paw on her ears.

"Hey, look, there _is _blood!" Alexia said.

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

Angel growled at Alexia's 'joke'. Just to be sure Alexia was telling the truth, she moved her front paw past her ear and found no blood.

"HA HA! Got ya'!"

"Alexia! I'm going to make you fight me if you keep it up," Tsuki said getting a bit annoyed with her.

"No body loves me . . ."

"I wouldn't say that around Miroku, Alexia," Angel whispered.

"Ewww . . . Good point . . ."

"Back to what we were trying to do," Tsuki said. She sat in front of Angel and stared into her eyes, one of her moves she used. Angel stared back and didn't move; she was waiting for something . . .

Tsuki stared and did not blink. She couldn't see any emotion in her opponent, something Ken'oshi had taught the two. All she saw was concentration and thought within the white wolf.

_There,_ Angel thought. She felt her claws heating up and could feel heat circulating within her paws. She didn't take her eyes off Tsuki, she had a plan that was sure to surprise her.

Tsuki waited and still couldn't figure out what Angel was planning. _Good, she learned to hide her emotions . . . Bad, I've no clue what's next._

Before Tsuki could think, Angel leaped at her, but Tsuki dodged it easily. Tsuki charged at Angel at full throttle. Angel leaped into the air and extended her talons.

"Pyro Claws!" she cried. She landed on Tsuki with her talons digging into her flesh.

Tsuki was taken by surprise and fell back onto the ground as Angel hit her. The burn from her talons had seared her pelt and blood began to trickle down her body. "Where did you learn to add your elements to your attacks?"

Angel gave her a wolf smile. "I kind of taught myself, but I've been watching you people fight and stuff like that."

Tsuki stood up and a little more blood fell from her burned wound. "Excellent, but I really don't remember using my attacks."

"You did last week. How could you forget? That was when you nearly killed Alexia."

"Oh, yeah. Damm'it, Ken'oshi's catnip plants are making me lose my mind!"

Alexia stood up. "I wanna fight Angel! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay . . . Just stop with the whiny voice," Tsuki said flicking her ears.

"Ha, ha! You two have problems with your ears because their so sensitive!" Alexia said pointing to them with her paw and nearly fell over as a result.

"And you can barely stand on your own body frame," Angel said.

"Shut it!"

Tsuki shook her body and walked to a corner of the forest. She sat down and watched them. When neither of them made no move she asked, "Well . . . What are you waiting for?"

Angel looked at Alexia, who looked back at her. Angel lifted her paw and smiled; she hit Alexia with full force in her wolf form and jumped out of her way.

"What was that?" Alexia said rubbing her head with her paw.

Angel started laughing evilly. "Muwahahahahahaha! My evil tricks! You should have seen your face! It was hysterical! You're like 'OH MY GOD!' Ha ha ha ha ha! Whoa, that was funny!"

"Angel are you alright?" Tsuki asked.

"Oh, no . . . Did you have sugar or chocolate today, because you sound like you're on a sugar high . . ." Alexia said slowly backing up. "If you are, I'm doomed to lose this battle . . ."

Angel evilly laughed again. "Sugar is for cowards! I'm just hyper!" She laughed once more, jumped and looked at Alexia. "You're going down!" Angel charged at Alexia.

"Eep!" Angel scrambled to get up and raced away, stumbling. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Bad Angel! No more training for you!"

Angel stopped running and sat down. She smiled as she said, "I'm done and I'm happy. Talk about hyperness, but you should have seen your face! It _was _hysterical!" Again with the sudden sleepiness as she shifted back to her human form. (WindEmpress: What the hell? Why are we always getting sleepy with no reason? Firestar: Do I want to know why? WindEmpress: EWWWW! Baka neko! Blah, blah, blah, BLAH! That's groudy! (Gag!)) "I'm tired, so I'm leaving." Angel turned away from Alexia and started away.

"Where ya goin'?" Alexia asked. "Gonna meet someone?"

(WindEmpress: Iie, iie, iie, IIE! BAKA NEKO! Why? Why do you have to put those things into my mind? WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY? Firestar: Heh, heh . . .) Angel stopped and turned back to her. "NO! I'm going to go relax for a minute and you BETTER not follow or I'll KILL you!"

"See, she _is _going to go meet someone!"

"Oh . . . SHUT UP!" Angel turned away and Miroku was in front of her. Alexia stared and started laughing hysterically. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'd like to ask you to bear my children."

Angel became angry. She slapped him as hard as she could and pushed him out of the way, stunning Tsuki, Alexia, and Miroku. The others just blinked and watched. Angel walked away mumbling stuff to herself.

"Did I hear 'sex'?" Alexia piped.

"NO! You heard me say 'ass'!"

"That doesn't rhyme with sex and how did I get sex out of ass? . . . And why did you say ass?"

Angel stopped and turned around. "Because I'm going to KICK your ass!"

"I'm so evil," Alexia said as she turned away.

Angel walked into the forest. She wasn't angry, just annoyed that her cousin was the way she was. _Why couldn't she ever be . . . Normal? Why not think of something else?_ "Ahh! Why the hell am I here? Why the hell does anyone need me? Why the hell-"

"Boo!" said a voice behind her.

Angel jumped and turned around and found the person who'd sent his sword into her. "And why the hell are you here? You scared the living crap out of me!"

"That was the intentional point," he said calmly.

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"It was in my intentional purpose . . ."

Angel rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was just bored and you were the only victim around."

"Victim . . . Victim! How dare you call me a victim!"

"Well you were."

"That isn't funny!" Angel said. Something rustled behind her and two hands grabbed her shoulders, causing her to jump. "What the-"

"'Sup?" Alexia said.

" . . . hell . . . You're goin' down!" Angel put her hands around Alexia's neck, but Alexia jumped out of the way.

"Evil child, evil child! Wahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" Alexia turned and raced to the edge of where they stood and sat down in feeble position.

"What's with you two?"

"She's a pervert and I'm trying to break it from her," Angel said looking at Alexia.

"I am not!"

"Bed!"

"EEEEEWWWWWW!"

"See?"

"Angel said 'bed'! We're all gonna DIE!" Alexia went limp and didn't move.

"Thank the heavens above I hope you stay like that!" She turned back to Hiei and found he was gone. "Where did you go?" Something tapped her shoulder. She turned and found him right behind her, causing her to jump again. "Quit that!"

"You shouldn't be any problem scaring . . ." he said.

"Awww! Angel has a new boyfriend!" Alexia said.

"SICKO!" Angel moved to Alexia and kicked her in the side.

"OWW!"

"I see your point," Hiei said.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you with the other three?" Angel asked turning back to him.

Hiei shrugged. "That's classified."

"That's nice to know . . ." Angel finally relaxed and put her hands behind her head. "What's your name again?"

"Hiei."

"Ahh . . ."

"And yours?"

"Alexia!" Alexia said from the ground. Angel acted like she was going to kick her again and Alexia flinched and didn't move.

"I know your Alexia, but I missed her name," Hiei said to her.

"Not my fault."

"Everything is," Angel replied. "My name is Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yeah, Angel. Why, what's wrong with it?"

Hiei looked away for a minute. "You don't look like an Angel."

"Yeah she does! Don't you see the halo and the wings and the white robe? Wait . . . That's already there."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Name, stupid, name."

"I knew that!"

"Who are the other three? I competently missed their names," Angel said ignoring Alexia again.

"Did I die?"

"Well, the black haired one is Yusuke-"

"Hello?"

"The red head is Kurama-"

"Anyone home?"

"And the tallest is-"

"HELLO!"

"What!" Angel said.

" . . . . . . . hi . . . ."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Must you always be the center of attention?"

"Uh-huh."

Angel sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

EWWWWWWW!" Alexia yelled. Twenty birds flew out of the nearby trees into the sky trying to escape the noise.

Hiei plugged his ears. "Must you yell like that and why do you think of that stuff?"

"'Cause its fun to think about that stuff," she said. Alexia noticed, after a minute, that she wasn't talking to Angel. "Uhh . . . You're not Angel . . . Are you? Or are you an illusion just _looking_ like her? Trying to be Angel so I will follow you to bad places?"

Hiei's eyes widened (WindEmpress: and pupils shrunk) as he heard her horrid comments. Well, not really all that horrid, but he hadn't heard it before in his life.

Angel walked back over to Alexia. "Okay, you're scaring him, go be quiet over there or go scare Miroku."

"I like that idea! Oh, Miroku!" Alexia called to the sky.

Angel ran behind Hiei and cowered in fear. "No, you idiot! Don't bring him over here!"

Hiei looked behind his back at her. "What's wrong with Miroku?"

"Don't ask . . ."

"He's perverted like I am. Perverted rocks!" Alexia said as if it were something good.

"He's not only perverted, he's also looking . . . I'm not even going to say it."

"Yeah, he's looking for sex; between Aris and you."

"Okay, enough. I don't want to hear anymore," Hiei said.

"Speaking of which," Alexia said, ignoring Hiei, "where's that red head that was with you earlier. I'd like to get a certain something from him."

Hiei and Angel dropped to the ground. Angel leaped up. "Why are you thinking these things! There are innocent CHILDREN here!"

"What, you mean Aris?"

"Yes-I mean . . . NO! I mean . . . JUST GET!"

"Gonna have fun with your new boyfriend?"

Hiei leaped up to attack her, but Angel stopped him.

"Owwhh, angry dark man. Really angry-I'm outta here!" Alexia said power-walking

"Not just yet!" Hiei broke from Angel's grasp and went to attack Alexia again.

"AHHHHH! I'm outta here! I'm shuddering, get away from me! AHHH! Get off!" Hiei came down on Alexia with full force.

"That's just WRONG!" someone said in front of Alexia.

All three of them stopped moving, and breathing, and looked up to find-

"Hi everyone!" Alexia said.

"That just looks really, really, REALLY nasty!" Sifa said.

"Oh-ph!" Aris said hitting her hand to her forehead.

Angel stood at the edge, trying to hide, embarrassed by her cousin.

Hiei had realized what had happened and flinched as he stood up. "It's not what you think!"

"Come on, you know it was good!" Alexia said.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Aris groaned, while Sifa and Ken'oshi looked away. Inuyasha and his friends, and of course his half-brother, just stared.

Angel leaped from the darkness in her white wolf form.

"AHHH! Rabid dog, rabid dog!"

"What did you call me!" Angel said as she landed in front of Alexia.

"Uhh . . . Nothing . . . Bye!" Alexia ran in the opposite direction of everyone as fast as she could.

"Get back here!" Angel said chasing after her.

"No way, you're going to kill me!" Alexia ran as fast and as far as she could until . . .

BANG!

"Oww . . . Stupid tree." She got up and went around the tree and . . . "OH, HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY . . . . . CRACKERS ITS SPIDER DUDE!" In front of Alexia was Naraku. (WindEmpress: OH MY GOSH, IT'S A BUG! Firestar: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Prep: That's sooo last story. WindEmpress: Who invited her? Firestar: Not me. (silence) Both: MIROKU!)

"I'm gonna-OH MY GOSH!" Angel said as she came to the area. When she saw Naraku, she tried skidding to a stop. Angel slid right into Alexia knocking both of them to the ground as Naraku moved towards them. "If you would have kept you perverted comments to yourself, we wouldn't be in such a position!"

"But it's-"

"I don't care! RUN!"

Angel and Alexia, who transformed to her tiger form, turned and raced away, but Kagura was right in front of them to keep them from escaping.

"You won't be getting away this time."

Angel and Alexia blinked and smiled.

" . . . Of course not," Angel said.

"Are we there yet?" Alexia said.

* * *

Tsuki flinched as she felt pain within her heart. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the moon; the moon was beginning to become red.

Aris noticed Tsuki's gaze and looked up at the sky and felt the same fear that Tsuki was dreading. _The curse is beginning!_

Tsuki lost control and began shifting to her black wolf form as she howled to the moon. As the transformation finished, everyone left as quickly as they could (WindEmpress: Tsuki told them to run the next time she was under the curse) while Aris slowly moved towards her. She started whispering a counter-curse under her breath. _If I can't get it to go away, I can't say I didn't try,_ Aris thought as she moved closer.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Tsuki. I'm going to help you even if you kill me."

Tsuki stared at Aris and growled, but suddenly stopped. She raced in the opposite direction of Aris into the forest.

"Tsuki!" Aris called.

She was about to run when she heard a voice behind her. "_Wait . . ."_

Aris turned around and found a girl dressed in all white and holding a mirror.

* * *

WindEmpress: Boo-ya! And that's the end for now.  
Firestar: (takes a deep breath) I was holding my breath until the end. Suspenseful . . . .  
WindEmpress: Oh, come you know what's going to happen next!  
Firestar: But they don't! Ha, ha! Too bad for you. Find out next time on . . . . Uh . . . WindEmpress?  
WindEmpress: Yes?  
Firestar: What's this called again?  
WindEmpress: (mumbles) Now I know not to trust you with anything again. Unchosen Path, dummy.  
Firestar: Onnnn Unchosen Path  
WindEmpress: . . . . . Two.  
Firestar: Two! See ya next time folks!  
Hiei: Please don't say that . . .  
Firestar: Oh, come on, you know you like it!  
Hiei: Not that again!  
WindEmpress (smiles) We're gonna break now . . . .  
Firestar: Uh . . . Guys . . . . Quit givin' me that look . . . OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA DIE! 


	3. Complications

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, because I DO NOT!

_**The Unchosen Path II**_

_**Chapter 3: Complications**_

_**WindEmpress: Muwahaha! I have just gotten an idea for my next story!  
**__**Firestar: Which one? You have got like fifteen going on right now. Why so many anyway?  
**__**WindEmpress: So many because extreme boredom causes me to create new ideas. This is for the second story to Child of the Light.  
**__**Firestar: Owwhh . . . Do tell . . .  
**__**WindEmpress: Ka, its starts off . . . .**_

* * *

Alexia opened her eyes and pain seared to her head. She quickly closed her eyes tightly shut and begged the pain to go away: it did not, it worsened. She could feel the ground below her; wood, and a gentle breeze blew into the place she was in. (Firestar: That is scary! WindEmpress: What? Firestar: About that part in the story! WindEmpress: Ahh! I have gotta narrate this story!) Alexia moved her hand around, afraid of what she might find, with her eyes closed as she tried to make the pain go away. Her hand touched something cold and fleshy.

_What is that?_ Alexia thought. As much as her body refused, she opened her eyes. Eternal darkness surrounded her like an abyss. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw a body where her hand was. She shook it, but it did not move. _I really hope it is not dead . . ._

Her eyes adjusted to the light more and found that it was a white kimono stained with blood. Dark brown hair fell over the face of the body. Alexia's eyes widened. She crawled over to this body and shook it. "Hey . . ."

It did not move.

"Wake up!"

A twitch in its hand was all that came.

Thoughts ran through Alexia's mind. If it, the body, was really dead and this body was really Angel, then that made her the only person from her family alive.

"Please! Wake up!" With all the strength she had, shepunched it in the side.

It moved. It lifted its eyes and moved the hair from its face. Angel.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead!" Alexia said.

Angel blinked. "I never thought you cared . . ."

"Of course I care! No matter how perverted I am, I have a heart!"

Angel nodded and smiled. "Do you remember what happened? My head is killing me and I think my leg is broken . . ."

"Ouch and I hope your leg isn't broken. My head hurts too, but I'm not broken."

"Lucky you . . ."

"You mean you seriously broke your leg?"

Angel nodded.

"Aaawww! Fudge!"

"Hey, that's my word."

"Ops."

"Along with ops. Think of your own word for oops!"

"Sorry, grumpy!"

"Do you remember what happened?" Angel asked again,"I barely remember anything after your comment . . ."

Both of them tried to think what had happened. Angel remembered nothing, but Alexia had everything rush into her mind.

"Now I remember! After I made my comment . . . Ouch," she put her hand to her head after getting up too fast, "You leaped over me and went at Kagura, taking her by surprise. She flung you off and you hit the ground and charged at Naraku. I took care of Kagura by biting her arm. I could have sworn that she didn't think that I would go after her."

"That's good to hear that you surprised her . . ."

"You should have seen her face! She was so surprised that she stumbled backwards as I went at her."

Angel smiled.

"I don't know what happened to you, but the last thing I remember was you falling down . . ."

Angel looked confused. "Falling? Falling where?"

"Falling up!"

"Seriously!"

"Okay, okay . . .Falling down the ledge. Wait . . . Not good use of grammar, _fell _off the ledge."

"Off? You mean like . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"Oww . . . I hurt more now."

"Sucks to be you."

"Don't start it," Angel said putting her hand to her head. "Wait, where the hell are we?"

"Don't ask me, but I know we're not in hell."

"You sure about that?" Angel asked with a sigh in her voice. Her right leg was throbbing with every heartbeat and causing her more pain with each heartbeat. She did not remember anything about falling and she did not remember ever attacking Naraku. _Stupid me! I should have known we would run into him after he has been quiet for so long!_

"Believe me, I know what hell looks like," Alexia said interrupting Angel's thoughts.

"How would you know? Don't answer, we need to find a way to get out of here," Angel said trying to stand.

"Don't stand up, stupid! You said your legis broken!" Alexia said trying to help Angel, who pushed her away.

"I don't care! I can take care of myself." Right . . . Angel tried to walk, but fell back down.

"See!"

"Shut up, Keladay!"

Alexia stopped. "What did you call me?"

Angel shifted and sat up as best as she could. "I called you Alexia."

"No you didn't . . . You called me Key of Day."

"I did no such thing."

"Angel, I swear that if I was on my death bed, you said Key something."

Angel just looked at her cousin and realized that she was right. "Keladay . . . That names so familiar though. I don't know where it came from, but it's familiar."

Alexia looked a little worried. "Yeah, familiar . . ." Alexia looked around. "Angel, we can't leave."

"Why's that?"

She pointed to the door. "Because Kagura's there and your leg's broken."

"Would you-Oh, crap . . ."

Alexia sat back down. "Got any herbs around here-AHHHH! I just found a skull . . ." She lifted a yellowing skull from the ground and looked at Angel, who just stared at it. "Wait, don't tell me you want to chew on it!"

"Gross! No, I would not CHEW on it. That's worse than some of your other things and why are you even holding that thing!"

"Good point," she said looking at Angel rather than the skull. She looked back at it and dropped it saying "EWWWW!" again. Angel tried to cover her ears, but could not without losing her balance and falling back over.

Kagura moved from where she stood and saw that they were moving and still alive. _Finally, they are awake. They are loud enough to wake the dead._

* * *

Hiei leaped from tree to tree, moving as fast as he could. _Damm'it. The fools can barely take care of themselves and Botan wants to train them? Humans are so stupid! _Hiei found Kurama leaning against a tree waiting for him to come. He leaped down from the tree he was in and landed in front of Kurama.

"You're back," Kurama said looking up from his thoughts.

"I noticed."

"Why so soon?" he asked as he walked over to Hiei.

Hiei smiled as he remembered the comment the odd one had said. "You know . . . One of those two girls said something about you when I was there . . ."

Kurama blinked. "Like . . . What?"

"She . . . Uh . . . She said . . . . . . . . .Forget it, she'll tell you it herself," he said. He didn't like saying those sort of things, especially to his closest friend.

Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head. "Anyway, you never answered my question; why are you back so soon?"

"Because of the idiot one; she decided to say something . . . Bad and the older one chased her down. I lost track of them and came to see if you found them."

"Nope, I haven't seen anything."

"Also, the black wolf that we ran into decided to . . . Shift."

"What do you mean by that?"

Hiei smiled, again. "From what I could tell, she'd lost control of her demon form and shifted. Everyone left, except for the one we talked with. She was mumbling some sort of counter curse to the demon, but it left, as did I."

Kurama folded his arms and looked up at the moon. "Couldn't you use your Jagan to find them?"

"I have to know where they're _at_."

(Firestar: WindEmpress! Hiei's Jagan is open! Come and get it! WindEmpress: GROSS! Hiei: What was that? Firestar: Nothing. WINDEMPRESS! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! WindEmpress: You deserve it!)

"True . . ."(WindEmpress: That came out perfect. If you don't get it, I said Firestar deserves it and Kurama says 'true'. Ha, ha?) He noticed the moon's color. "Wait, was the moon red before?"

"Like I would notice?"

"There's something wrong with this . . . Come on, we've got to find Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Why would I want to find that idiot?" Hiei asked as Kurama left.

* * *

Aris turned around and found a girl dressed in all white behind her.

"_Don't leave . . ."_

Aris moved to her. "What are you doing here?"

The girl kept silent. "_Your soul . . . Its so pure . . . And so powerful . . ."_

She stopped. "My soul?" _Does she know . . . About my heritage?_

"_Give me . . . Your soul . . ."_

Aris' eyes widened as the girl lifted up her mirror to Aris' level. She jumped out of its way and landed to the girl's side. _Damn! I should have known. Even if I'm in another era, the blood and soul I carry is something anyone would want. Damn my stupidity . . . Damn! _"Listen! I don't know who the hell you are, but there's no way my soul would belong to another."

The girl turned around and in the mirror was an evil face, smiling.

Aris felt her anger overpower her. "Naraku . . ."

Naraku's smile became grander. "What a pity to see someone as powerful as you wasting your power on mortals."

Her fury was about ready to burst. "Mortals are what keep the world from dying, you bastard!"

Naraku huffed. "Such a waste . . ." His image disappeared and in its place, Aris' reflection stood.

Aris couldn't move her body and was immobilized by the mirror. She couldn't even shift to counter the effect, which was what she normally did whenever someone placed a curse on her. The girl started walking towards her.

"_Give me . . . Your soul . . ."_

_Damn! I was tricked!_

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed around trying to find the two missing girls, but each time he found their scents, the trail broke away into a completely different way. "Damm'it, I can't get a straight path."

Ken'oshi leaned against a tree and looked up at the moon. (Firestar: She wasn't with the group when Tsuki changed.) The moon was a blood red, a sure sign of blood shed. Before she could say anything, the bushes rustled and something leaped out of the forest. "Inuyasha! Look out!"

Too late, Inuyasha turned and the thing latched onto his arm with its fangs. "What the hell?" he said as he fell onto the ground. The creature moved so fast it was hard to catch a glimpse at it as it tried to tear at his throat. Inuyasha punched it and it flew to the side with a yelp. Quickly, he stood up and saw what had attacked him; a black wolf with a red circle with a star in the middle of its forehead. "Tsuki!"

"What! The curse lives on!" Ken'oshi said.

"I thought we had gotten rid of it!" Miroku said.

Tsuki laughed with a possessed voice. "_You thought that the curse would leave so soon?"_

"You forced her to shift!" Ken'oshi said. "The moon wasn't even red when it arose as nightfall came!"

"_Of course . . . it's the perfect way for you to destroy her . . ."_

"I'm really beginning to get sick of you!" Sifa said angrily.

Again Tsuki laughed, "_Tsuki is not the only one who will become an empty shell tonight. Three more are still in danger."_

"Three?" Sesshomaru said.

"_Yes, three. Find them soon or their fate shall be lost . . ." _Tsuki began to circle them, taking in a breath each time she stepped. She could smell their scent and taste their blood flowing through their veins. It was something she enjoyed whenever she hunted prey of any sort.

Sifa realized who the three were. "What have you done with them!"

Tsuki laughed. _"Two are together and the other is about to lose their soul, but its too late to save her."_

"You monster!" Sifa transformed to her tiger form and leaped at Tsuki, but Tsuki leaped out of her way and knocked the tiger to the ground. The wolf, no longer Tsuki, bit into the tiger's leg as the second attacked her from the side.

"You've messed with the wrong people, Yoru!"

"_Then kill your precious apprentice! She messed with my affairs and deserves to die like the rest of you!"_

"And what of the other two, do they deserve to die!" Inuyasha said.

The wolf was silent for a minute as she stared Inuyasha. Taking advantage of the moment, Sifa leaped up and knocked the wolf down, but she stood up and stared at each one. _"Naraku has plans for them, indeed. Do not fear, their fate is to destroy all of you with the powers you've given them . . ."_

* * *

"If I don't find a way to get out of here I swear I'll scream like a banshee!" Angel said. She made a fist and punched at the stone wall, but recoiled at the pain. "Ye-ouch!"

"Nice, you idiot," Alexia said from her corner where she sat. She sighed and put her head to her knees. "Why will you scream like a banshee?" she asked lifting her head up again.

Angel, supporting herself with the wall, looked around. "Knowing that Naraku has some devious plan going on through his hallow skull that has to do with us gives me the heebie-jeebies." She went to walk on her broken leg again and fell back onto the ground.

"Would you quit! If you keep trying to walk on it, its only going to stay broken and you'll become a cripple!" _And I thought I was the mental one around here._ True, she was the younger and Angel was the older, but who was really the smarter one right now?

"What, did you earn a degree in the medical field?" Angel said standing up.

"Yeah . . . For mentality and sexuality."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Nice . . . Just what I needed to hear."

"Well, you asked!"

Angel sighed and leaned against the wall with her back. She slid down and sat onto the ground. "If I would have known that I would wake up and find that this was going to happen to me a year ago, I would have worked on my escape-artist techniques long before now."

"I didn't know you were an escape-artist. . . . . WHAT ELSE ARE YOU NOT TELING ME!"

Angel groaned. "For one thing, I'm not an escape-artist, and another thing, I AM STILL A VIRGIN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Alexia stared at her. "Wow . . . . Still a virgin at the age of fourteen . . . . Wow . . . ."

Angel was confused. "What was that?"

Alexia cleared her throat like she was a professional. "Most teenagers have a hormone rush-"

"Oh, God, Alexia! I don't want to hear this lecture! I've already had to listen to it every year since fifth grade!"

"Many will lose their virginity before they graduate high school-"

Angel put her hand on Alexia's mouth. "I already know. I don't need to-EWW! GROSS!"

Alexia had stuck her tongue out and licked Angel's hand to make her mad. "I evil . . ."

THUNK!

"Oww! Angel . . . Why'd you do that?"

She had crossed her arms and wasn't looking at her. "You deserved it, along with everything else you've said so far."

"Oh . . ."

Angel was getting really annoyed at what was happening to them. If it wasn't one thing, it sure was something else. She sighed and looked at the room; stones for the wall, a few bones laying around, and grayness. _Damm'it . . ._

Alexia wasn't feeling any better. She knew that if Angel hadn't broken her leg, the would have found a way out. (Firestar: Light bulb!) Suddenly, Alexia had an idea. "Angel," she whispered, "I've got an idea!"

_**WindEmpress: God . . . That stupid lecture . . .  
**__**Firestar: Hey, its very, very, very, very, very . . . I can't think of the word right now . . . .  
**__**WindEmpress: (silent)  
**__**Firestar: Educational! There it is!  
**__**Prep: You don't know anything about education.  
**__**Firestar: Yeah, and you do? The education of males?  
**__**Prep: Yeah, you and a lamppost  
**__**WindEmpress: (looks at Firestar) OKAY! YOU'RE DYIN' YOUNG! (leaps at Prep)  
**__**Prep: (screams) Watch the nails. OH, MY GOSH! MY ARM JUST FELL OFF  
**__**WindEmpress: Your head's next!  
**__**Kurama: (after WindEmpress kills prep) You know Koenma's going to kill you for that . . .  
**__**Firestar: Oh, now YOU'RE a fortune teller?**_

* * *

**_Sorry, folks, this is a really short chapter. I'm sure the next one will be longer . . . I hope . . ._**


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, because I DO NOT!

_**The Unchosen Path II**_

_**Chapter 4: Escape**_

_**WindEmpress: Skip our usual intros! I am startin' the story NOW!**_

* * *

****

"Got it?" Alexia whispered to her cousin, Angel. Alexia had explained her plan very thoroughly and nearly silently to Angel. First, they had to find some sort of herb to help Angel heal her broken leg, luckily, Angel had found dandelions, aloe vera, and thypin (WindEmpress: A plant that I just made up. It has small white flowers with a light sprinkle of white on the leaves and stalks. Aren't I weird?).

Angel nodded with a smile. She found a skull and smashed the plants together and, much to her displeasure, she ate it. Nearly gagging as she swallowed, she felt the aloe-vera filling slither down her throat. She coughed and nearly vomited as she finished the rest. "Alexia . . . Are you sure these are the right plants?"

"Of course!" Alexia whispered, "I've memorized the entire book by heart."

" . . . I sure hope so . . ." she coughed once more and wiped the corner of her mouth. Without realizing it, she put her full weight on her broken leg and walked around. "What next?"

"You do know you're walking on your broken leg, right?" Alexia said pointing to Angel's broken leg.

Angel looked down at her leg and noticed that she _was_ standing on her leg. She smiled and said, "Of course, I knew I was walking on my bad leg . . ."

"Right . . ." Alexia got up and walked to the gate where they were placed captive. Oddly, the room was large enough to be a classroom for evil demon experiments. Back to the story, Alexia saw that Kagura was leaning against the wall and looked extraordinarily bored. Alexia smiled and turned around to give Angel the thumbs-up.

Angel nodded. _I really hope this works . . ._ She closed her eyes and listened to everything around her (Firestar: Coolie part!). She could feel a flame burning in the palm of her hand, but it wasn't what she wanted: she wanted something explosive. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy onto her hand. She forced herself to get angry, which was the nature of explosions, to cause her actions to go according to plan.

She suddenly opened her eyes and her eyes held flames in them. She caused an explosion near the place where Kagura stood and another by the wall in their cell. Just as they had planned, Kagura had only hear the first explosion and rushed to see what had happened. Meanwhile, Alexia and Angel raced out of their captive compartment and transformed to race away without hesitation.

* * *

"_Give me . . . Your soul . . ."_

Aris' body was slowly losing its soul. She didn't know how much longer she could stay under this demon's mirror until she became a permanent empty shell. She turned her gaze away from the mirror and crawled away until she could feel some strength returning to her, but it still wasn't enough for her to transform. Aris picked herself up and limped away, but she could hear the girl coming after her. _There's no way to escape . . . I might as well surrender-_

Suddenly, something leaped out of the forest and at the white demon. The girl fell over, but stood back up before the thing could attack her again.

Aris turned around to see what had attacked the demon and she nearly fainted in surprise. "Sifa!"

Sifa, now suddenly in her human form, raced over to Aris and helped her up. "I thought you were better than that."

"Really funny, but how did you find me? That demon blocked my scent-"

"I can always find you, no matter where, or even what, your doing."

Aris looked at her. "You had a certain point behind that, didn't you?"

Sifa nodded and helped Aris up. She put her arm around Aris and held her up for support.

(Firestar: Can't you tell that they really ARE like us?) "You're not going anywhere," said a voice in the mirror.

Sifa was about to look at it, but Aris put her hand over her eyes. "That's how it happened to me; don't look into the mirror at all!"

"Okay, but could you turn the lights back on? Thanks. Now, who the hell says that we're leaving?"

Naraku appeared in the mirror again, but neither of them was looking at it. Too bad for Naraku . . . "You've entered the barrier that I put around the area, there's no way for you to leave."

"Okay, you SOB! For trying to kill Aris, your stupid mirror is going down!" Sifa picked up a rock and blindly threw it; somehow, it landed on her intended target and broke the mirror. "Ha, ha! Shit, does that mean that there are now seven mirrors more to destroy us?"

"No, the mirror is busted," Aris said as she felt her strength returning to her. She stood up straight and looked directly at the demon. "Pay back time!" She shifted to her tiger form and Sifa into hers.

They attacked side by side at the demon, Sifa slashing blindly and Aris doing the same. At the last second, Kanna and the barrier disappeared.Aris and Sifatransformed back to their human forms and started forward.

"Wait, what happened to the other two?"

"You mean the t-"

"Yes, those two, do you know where they went?"

Sifa shook her head. "I'm sorry; they disappeared before I could even think."

"You do know what could happen if Naraku gets a hold of them, right?" Aris asked stopping.

"No, I don't even understand why he wants them in the first place!"

Aris looked into the sky. Numerous stars dotted the heavens and the blood colored moon still stood. "Before I answer your question, what of Tsuki?"

"Tsuki has been possessed by Yoru. I left right after I heard that you were being attacked, but he didn't come right out and say that you were going to die. He said that you were going to become an empty shell."

"I would have if you hadn't shown up . . ."

"Yeah, you owe me big now. So what's your explanation?"

"Well, Naraku knows of their . . . Powers and knows that they're just beginning to grow. You know as well as I that their powers are great enough to destroy the planet, right?"

Sifa shivered. "Yes, but don't speak so highly of them, they're only whelps."

Aris nodded and continued, "He feels that he could use their powers for his purposes. He could, too . . . That's why we're here: to make sure that no one tries to manipulate them. But, I have this feeling that there's going to be quite a lot of trials for them to go through . . ."

"Trials? What kind of trials?"

Aris turned her gaze to the ground. "Trials like the Elemental Trials."

"You mean like what you had to do . . ."

The Elemental Trials were trying times that came to anyone who carried any elemental abilities. Each trial came with everyday situations, but each one tested how well you could work your elements. "Almost like mine, but they have to amalgamate in order to do so."

Sifa jumped backwards. "Amalgamate? What the hell does that mean?"

"Fuse."

"You mean-"

"They have to learn to work together to accomplish their abilities, trials, just about everything else. If they wish to avoid each other, then their abilities will drop. If they stay away from each other for years, well then . . . There will be no more of them."

"They die?"

"No, they'll become humans again."

"Ahh! That's not good!"

Aris smiled. "I highly doubt that will happen anytime soon, so don't worry. Besides, their alliance between each other is extraordinary. Nothing will be strong enough to break their bond to each other."

"That's good to hear . . . I guess . . ."

Aris smiled. "Come on, let's go save them!" She took off at top speed with Sifa following at her heels.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama found Yusuke and Kuwabara on the edge of the forest waiting for them. Their run through the forest hadn't helped them to find the two missing girls.

"Did you find out what we needed?" Yusuke asked. Botan had left shortly after they'd visited with the two girls.

Hiei arrogantly sighed and rolled his eyes. "What information did you need? I heard more than I _needed _from the younger one!"

"What're their names, for one thing?"

"The younger is named Alexia and the older is Angel. Anything else?"

"How old are they?" Kuwabara asked out of nowhere.

"Why do you need to know?" Hiei said with a glare in his eyes.

Kurama looked back into the sky, still seeing the red moon. "Something is odd about them," he said without looking away from the sky.

They turned to Kurama with curiosity. "What are you mumbling about?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama took his gaze from the sky to look at them. "Isn't it ironic that they look exactly alike? They have so few differences it makes you wonder."

"Are you saying that they're related?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course-"

Just then, they heard someone scream in the distance. After that, there was a loud crack from behind.

"I swear this forest goes in circles!" said a voice, "Did you do this to make me angry?"

There was more shuffling and a few more cracks. If these people were trying to be stealthy, they weren't very good at it. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other. "Do you think it's them?" Yusuke asked.

"Sounds like them."

They moved towards the sound and moved the brush aside to find two girls, but these two were not the ones they had been hoping to find.

"Sifa, you idiot!"

"What the hell did I do!"

"Your nose is worse than your brain!"

"I'm taking that as an insult!" (Firestar: How many times is that now that they've said that quote?)

"You should," Hiei said.

Sifa jumped and looked at him. "Look, Aris! It's those idiots!"

Aris looked to the source of the sound and staggered backwards.

"Did you lose your balance?" Sifa asked.

Aris nodded. She looked at the four of them and smiled. "Didn't mean to bother you . . ."

Yusuke remembered who they were (WindEmpress: One memory point for Yusuke!) "Hey, aren't you the two who attacked us from the start?"

"Uh . . . Yes?"

"They're the ones who were helping to protect them," Kurama said. He looked at Aris and still saw the mark his rose whip had left and felt a little guilt.

"Oh, in that case, have you seen them?" Yusuke asked.

"How do we know we can trust them? They attacked us from the beginning!" Kuwabara said.

Again, Hiei rolled his eyes at his stupidity. "If you haven't noticed, they were trying to guard Angel and Alexia, you dumb ass."

Kuwabara scratched his head (WindEmpress: The poor idiot . . . NOT!) and thought long and hard.

"I wish I could say that we've seen them, but we haven't even heard a sound of their whereabouts," Aris said. Even though they had been through quite a bit of the forest, she had yet to find any trace to them, Sifa wasn't any better.

"I bet they're hiding really well . . . Or they were caught and were blown into OBLIVION!" Sifa said with sudden hyperness.

Aris jumped away from Sifa. "I hope you aren't really serious about that . . ."

"Sorry, I was hyper for a minute and I had to say it. Anyway, they could have been caught . . ."

"I really hope not." Aris turned to the four before her. "If I agree to help you, then you agree to help me, right?"

"I don't know, you might attack us again," Yusuke said.

Aris smiled. "Don't worry. I know you're not here to kill them, so I have no reason to rip you apart."

"You think you can beat me?"

Sifa started laughing. "Do you know who you're even talking to?" She continued to laugh; they eyed her as though she needed to go to a mental institute. "You're talking to the Chil-"

Aris put her hand over Sifa's mouth. "Now is not the time to speak of my identity . . . Not with unpure souls within this area ready to prey on anything that holds any power." She spoke with such a serious tone that it scared Sifa into silence. Aris released her grip on Sifa and straightened.

"Are you talking about us?" Hiei asked.

Aris shifted her gaze to him. "No, I'm talking about Naraku. Anyway, let's try to find them. Any leads as to where they are would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

Alexia and Angel ran through the forest, stumbling on rocks and roots along the way. They didn't look back as they had run away from the castle and back into the forest. Unbeknownst to them, the castle had collapsed because of Angel's explosive attack and Kagura was on the lookout for them.

Because of the explosion, Yoru had lost his concentration on possessing Tsuki and the curse. Tsuki had regained control of herself and kept control of herself. Poor Yoru . . .

Back to the two girls . . . They raced away from their captive place without a care as to where they were going. Every sound in the forest caused them to panic, even their own footsteps. No one was around to help them and there was no comfort in the dark forest in the middle of the night.

"Alexia! Wait my leg!" Angel called as she felt a slight pain return to her previously injured leg.

"Hurry up! I can't stay here any longer!" Alexia said, slowing down for her cousin to catch up.

The poultice was wearing off; each step caused Angel more pain, slowing her down. Within seconds, she had to slow to a walk and then to a dead stop. Alexia was by her side still.

"I'm sorry . . ." Angel said limping so slowly forward.

"Don't be sorry, come on. Let's get out of here," Alexia said placing her arm around Angel to support her.

"Thank you." Alexia's support helped, but only a little as the poultice disappeared from her: she could no longer use her leg. (WindEmpress: Oh, the suspense!) They stopped to sit down and rest. They could make another poultice, but none of the herbs were around them and Naraku's minions were looking for them. It would be best to hide until help came . . . If help came.

"What do you think everyone else is doing?" Angel whispered.

"Knowing Naraku, he probably sent attacks on them." Alexia was beginning to hate this primitive world with Naraku and toilets made of dirt. (WindEmpress: Sorry, that was graphical, but I couldn't think of anything else!) "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"If we ever find those people again, you know the ones that offered to train us? Well, if we ever find them again, I want to go with them. I'm tired of staying here; I don't see how Kagome does it."

Angel nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to go back to her _real_ time.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and the sound of footsteps echoed around the forest. Alexia and Angel shrunk together closer, almost as though it would be safer if they stayed closer, and nearly cut-off the other's blood circulation. The footsteps came closer and closer, nearly causing both of them to have a heart attack!

"There's something over here," called a voice.

"I don't think we'll have our heads for too long," Alexia silently said to Angel.

Angel was too afraid to answer. She had no movement and no way of defending herself with a broken leg. If they were attacked, at least Alexia could escape and hopefully find the others.

The footsteps were only a few feet away behind the brush. They both hugged closer and waited for the worst. The person emerged from the brush and looked at them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" (WindEmpress: So much for hiding . . .) They both screamed at the same time, hoping their screams would scare them away. When they stopped, they saw that the person had covered their ears to block out the sound.

"Damn, must you scream like that? Holy cheese on rye! It's them!"

"AAAAHHH-" they stopped dead when they got a good glimpse of them. "Hey, we know you!" Angel said.

"Oh, well! AAAAAAHHHHHH-"

Angel put her hand over her cousin's mouth. "If you don't quit it, Naraku's going to find us again." She released her and looked at him.

"Wait, how do we know that you're not one of Naraku's dudes that are looking for us?" Alexia asked eyeing him.

"You're a pervert."

"Anyone would know that!"

The boy looked annoyed. "You're name is Angel and yours is Alexia."

"GOOD LORD, HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"Alexia! Quit yelling! I know you're traumatized, but come on, even I don't yell that much," Angel pleaded.

"Okay then, where are you're other dudey friends?"

The boy, obviously Yusuke, if you didn't know, turned around and the other three stood behind him with an additional two more.

"Aris! Sifa!" Angel and Alexia said at the same time. Alexia raced over to them, leaving Angel to fall over without any support.

"Damm'it Alexia! If you're going to help me, at least do it right!" Angel said supporting herself with her arms.

"You don't help me . . ." Alexia said innocently.

"My-give-a-damn's busted! I _always_ help you, like homework."

"Homework doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes. It. Does!"

"No. It. Doesn't!"

"STOP IT!" Yusuke yelled. "I can't take it anymore! You," he said pointing to Angel, "go over there and you go over there! Problem solved!"

The other two (WindEmpress: Kurama and Hiei) snickered and tried to hold back laughter as both girls blinked in confusion.

"Who died and made you leader?" Angel asked, still on the ground.

"I did!"

Angel looked at him. "You don't look dead . . ."

"I've died once before!"

Again, she looked at him. "Reincarnated? What were you before? A frog?"

Alexia started laughing, Sifa and Aris looked at each other and Yusuke's friends (too lazy to name them all) chuckled.

"No! I . . . It's . . . Never mind! And I thought she was the idiotic one," Yusuke said pointing to Alexia.

"Hey!" Alexia said. "I'm perverted, not idiotic!"

"Whatever!"

Everyone was silent and Angel was still on the ground, because no one really cared for her, and Alexia had gone off into another world.

"Are we going?" Aris finally asked.

"What?" Sifa said.

Aris rolled her eyes and went to help Angel (WindEmpress: Finally!). She supported Angel the same way as Alexia had, but with more strength. "You both have to make a choice now. Either you stay here with Tsuki and Ken'oshi or you can go with these four."

Angel and Alexia looked at each other. The answer was obvious as to which they'd choose. "We'll leave this place!" they said at the same time.

Aris blinked when they answered at the same time. _How on Earth do they do that?_

"Then its settled," Hiei said, "they'll come with us and . . . What about you two?" he asked Aris and Sifa.

"We'll drop by from time to time to make sure that they're okay and you're not trying to kill them."

"Yeah, what she said," Sifa said.

"Before we leave, we'll tell Inuyasha and them that you've left."

Angel sighed. "Yeah, about that . . . You're going to have one pissed off puppy to deal with when you say that."

"Yeah, what she said," Alexia said. Sifa scolded her.

"Alright then, we'll see to Inuyasha," Aris said.

"And we'll take them away," Kurama said.

"You mean we're going to prison!" Angel and Alexia said at the same time.

"No, you're coming with us!"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

_**WindEmpress: Now the good stuff comes!  
**__**Firestar: EWW!  
**__**WindEmpress: (rolls eyes) Baka tora!  
**__**Firestar: Hey, what is that supposed to mean!  
**__**WindEmpress: Just as it sounds: stupid tiger.  
**__**Firestar: Ha, ha . . . Funny . . .**_


End file.
